La forma apropiada de vestir
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La falta de ropa de Wolfram para dormir con el Maou no es apropiada. ¿Qué hacer? Dejárselo todo a Cheri. [One shot]


**La forma apropiada de vestir.**

- ¿Madre¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¡Conrad¡Claro que sí, cariño! – exclamó felizmente Cheri, levantándose de su neceser para abrazar a su hijo, prácticamente resplandeciendo. - ¿Pasa algo malo, querido¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

- No es exactamente sobre mí. – dijo el caballero, aceptando el afecto de su madre con una gentil sonrisa. – Me preguntaba si quizá podrías tener una charla con Wolfram.

- ¿Una charla¿Sobre qué?

- Estoy segura que ya sabes que ayer fue a dormir a las recámaras de Yuuri-heika. – Gunther había, al menos, sollozado lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos se enteraran de su tragedia y Wolfram se había visto a la vez extremadamente molesto y orgulloso de ese hecho.

Cheri volvió a resplandecer.

- ¡Bueno, los dos son jóvenes, seguramente nadie pondrá objeciones a eso¡Estoy segura que Wolf será cuidadoso con Heika¿O crees que deba tener una conversación con él al respecto? Sé que tú y Gwen la tuvieron con él hace algunas décadas pero quizá debería….

- No madre, estoy seguro que Wolfram recuerda. – a pesar de sus modales, Conrad fue rápido para interrumpir a la ex Maou de terminar con esa frase.

Con la forma en que su hermano menor se comportaba y su temperamento volátil, estaba seguro que _ese_ tipo de conversación sólo terminaría en gritos. Peor aún, si Wolfram llegaba a enterarse que había sido _él_ quien le había dado la idea a Cheri de esa plática… la relación entre los dos había estado más tranquila desde que el Maou había llegado, y Conrad casi se había encontrado deseando que su relación con Wolfram siguiera mejorando.

Ah, pensamientos utópicos.

- ¿Entonces? – Cheri parpadeó. – Oh… ¡no me digas que estás celoso¡Conrad¡Sabes que Wolfram siempre te amará, aunque diga que no! … ¿o estás celoso de que sea Wolf quién está con Yuuri-heika? Porque sabes que el querido Yozak está…

- Madre. – volvió a interrumpir. No sabía sus hermanos, pero él ciertamente esperaba que la búsqueda de amor libre de su madre terminara pronto. Ahora que era libre de viajar para buscar amor, Cheri también había pensado que era su deber como madre asegurarse que sus tres hijos tuvieran un alguien especiel, e incluso ya había empezado a quejarse que _'muchos Mazoku de mi edad ya tienen al menos un lindo nieto, _Gwendal_, y ciertamente podría hacer varios arreglos con damas encantadoras (o caballeros) Conrad¿y no quieres darme nietos, Wolfram?'_ Conrad se abstuvo de sacudir la cabeza, envidiando a Wolfram tan sólo un poco ya que él ya se había librado de eso. Al menos un poco.

Arreglando su sonrisa, empezó a hablar un poco más formal. – Yuuri-heika todavía se está acostumbrando a nuestro mundo y hay muchas cosas distintas entre el nuestro y el suyo. No creo que vaya a rehusarse a que Wolfram duerma con él, es demasiado amable para eso, pero sí creo que… ah…

- ¿La falta de ropa de Wolf? – terminó Cheri, apenas evitando el reír. Conrad, que había encontrado todo el incidente bastante divertido, asintió.

- Sí, _eso_ podría terminar en varios conflictos entre él y Wolfram podría a llegar a pensar que Su Majestad lo está rechazando y…

- Cielos, y eso simplemente no estaría bien. – murmuró Cheri, un dedo perfectamente manicurazo golpeando suavemente su barbilla. – Wolf es demasiado orgulloso, no se tomaría eso bien. ¡Y se han estado llevando tan bien!

Conrad se rehusó a señalar que 'bien' no podía ser si uno pensaba en todas las discusiones que ambos hubiesen tenido, pero asintió suavemente.

- Exactamente. Yo mismo hablaría con Wolfram pero estoy seguro que mi sugerencia lo molestaría, e iría con Gwendal pero diría que un asunto así no es de su incumbencia y Gunther…

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! – Cheri resplandeció otra vez mientras sostenía su brazo, casi brincando. - ¡Déjaselo todo a tu madre¡Yo hablaré con Wolf!

Wolfram tomó la extremadamente rosa ropa, que venía incluyendo lazos y encajes, parpadeando. Cheri parecía brillar mientras esperaba su opinión. Si no fuera por el audaz vestido, habría parecido una pequeña niña, apenas resistiendo el brincar.

- ¿Qué piensas, Wolf? – preguntó.

Wolfram parpadeó otra vez. ¿No habían pasado la edad en que su madre trataba de vestirlo cuando había cumplido treinta?

- ¿Está segura que esto es necesario para ir a la cama, madre?

- ¡Por supuesto, Wolf! – exclamó Cheri, abrazando a su hijo mejor. – ¡_Y_ estoy segura que con este tipo de camisón, Yuuri-heika no será capaz de resistirte!

Del sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Wolfram, al rápido _"¿A quién le importaría lo que a ese inútil le guste?"_ y la forma en que rápidamente dobló el camisón bajo su brazo, despidiéndose mientras decía que tenía que ir a hacer algunas prácticas, Cheri supo que Wolfram iba a usar el camisón.

Resplandeció por un momento, antes de girar hacia todas las cajas y objetos que había comprado. Ahora¿dónde había dejado ese corsét que Yozak había querido…?


End file.
